


Juices Like Wine

by kiebs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as Derek gets a flat and Scott and Stiles have to give him a ride and Stile decides to be a little shit. Drabble-ish one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juices Like Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeal_Ambition_Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeal_Ambition_Steel/gifts).



> My first fanfiction for Teen Wolf, so be gentle.

Generally Scott didn’t care what Stiles listened to in his Jeep, as long as the jittery teen kept his eyes on the road, but with a grouchy werewolf in the backseat, Scott was almost too aware of what was playing on the radio. But, besides looking less than thrilled about having to get a ride from them, Derek didn’t seem to be paying much attention to anything except what he could see outside. Letting a sigh out, Scott leaned back, letting what sounded like The Rolling Stones lull him into an after school stupor.

And then he heard the giggle.

Glancing at Stiles, it took less than a second for a shit-eating grin to form on the other’s face and he barely got out a “Stiles, _no_ ” before his best friend’s hand shot out and turned up the volume. Loud.

He froze, literally froze, and his eyes snapped to the rear view mirror where he could _just_ see Derek slowly turning forward. He couldn’t describe the look on his face, but he could see that the other werewolf was _clearly_ questioning his choice of friends.

And then Stiles started singing.

Loudly and slightly off-key.

“I’M ON THE HUNT! I’M AFTER YOUUU!”

Scott covered his face.

Under the music, he heard a groan and, peeking through his fingers, found that he wasn’t the only who didn’t want anyone seeing him. Derek was covering his eyes, a grimace on his face, and his hand slid down to cover his mouth after a moment.

His glare clearly blamed Scott.

“MOUTH IS ALIVE WITH JUICES LIKE WINE! AND I’M HUNGRY LIKE THE WOOOOLF!”


End file.
